


Can you hear the stars singing?

by Mile9213



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Originally Posted on Tumblr, dead uther, king artur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 15:29:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16349324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mile9213/pseuds/Mile9213
Summary: Arthur and Merlin went to the highest spot of the castle and watched the stars.





	Can you hear the stars singing?

„My dad used to come up here with me,“ Arthur said as they walked up the stairs. „In the castle he was always the king or father, but here, above all of that, he was just my dad.“ The king smiled and took Merlin‘s hand as they reached the highest spot.  
„The view is breathtaking.“ The servant said in awe and looked up at the night sky. The stars seemed so much brighter than usually.  
„That it is.“ Arthur put an arm around his servant‘s shoulders and for a few moments they felt like it was just them and the lights above them in the whole wide world.

„You know,“ Arthur broke the silence after a few moments, „my dad used to ask me the same three questions every time we were here.“  
Merlin looked at the men he loves. „What questions,” he wondered.

„Can you hear the stars singing,“ Arthur asked, his voice barely above a whisper. He closed his eyes and for a moment he just listened to a melody only he seemed to hear. 

He opened his eyes. „Can you see the air dancing?“ He looked into the distance, watching a pair of leaves dancing in the wind. 

Smiling the king closed his eyes again. „Can you feel the happiness of the earth?“

„I never could,“ He confessed and turned to Merlin, „Until today.“ Smiling he touched his cheek. „You changed my whole world, Merlin. I can do things which I thought were impossible for me to do before I met you.“ He took his servant‘s hands in his. „I love you, Merlin Emrys.“  
„I love you, too, Arthur Pendragon,“ Merlin breathed and a smile spread across his face.

"You make me believe in destiny,“ Arthur let go of Merlin’s hands and took the ring out of his pocket. „And in infinity,“ he got down on one knee and Merlin‘s eyes widened. „And in forever,“ he hold the ring up. „Will you do me the honor of being my husband?”  
„Yes!“ Merlin sank down on his knees and took Arthur‘s face in his hands. „A thousand times yes!” He kissed him and together they could hear the stars singing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first fanfic in this fandom :D Please tell me your opinion and/or leave kudos! Thank you for reading it <3


End file.
